


[Podfic] Voice Controlled

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can go back to talking about the crap weather and the failure of the European airline industry or you can just fucking tell me what you’re wearing already.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Voice Controlled

**Author's Note:**

 

  


 

  
Length: 26:37

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rocdw3o7j22cql9/Voice+Controlled.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/voice-controlled) (mp3)  


Pre/Post music - [Unthinkable (Cover)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uc8e-wsAfwY) -Daniela Andrade

 


End file.
